Juan Florentino
' '''Juan Florentino Juan Florentino also referred to as Juanie or King, is one of the uttermost powerful Nephilims (only in his reality). Being born from a human, and an angel, Juan was gifted with extraordinarily powerful abilities which he was seen and feared as a threat to both heaven and hell realms. His strength is so great that it vastly eclipses even artificial beings designed or bred specifically for superhuman combat, such as mechanical beings or pagan gods and even the Titans. He is far superior to both demons and angels, as well as other supernatural creatures. He is even stronger than the upper echelon divine lance corporal Jofiel and Ezekiel, with only his elder brother, Jackie, being somewhat superior to him among his siblings. However, during the "pre celestial war arc", Juan gains a tremendous increase of power after absorbing the godly power from the hand of God, allowing him to overpower and beat Seth, and his elder brother Jackie even while empowered by a weaker hand of God, whereas before when Jackie had previously thrashed Juan on two separate occasions in the "Echelon's Crumble arc". Likewise, he was weaker than Evil Juan from the Alternate Universe reality, he was also able to go toe to toe with the archangels Suruel and Remiel and two of the four ancient horsemen Poverty(Famine) and Plague(Pestilence). He is also no match for Lucifer, Gabriel, Micheal, God, Death, or The Nothing prior to unlocking his true divinity. History Info Appearance Juan has dark brown curly hair(Changes to silver when power flourishes), with shaved sides. Also with mocha chocolate skin, and brown colored eyes(changes to purple when activating his powers), and white sclerae (sclerae turns black when power is activated). Juan sports a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, and Juan Instead wraps his arms in bandages. He also wears long black wristbands and a ragged black cape with ragged ends and a storm flap. His knees are protected with metal pads and the costume is completed with black, steel boots. He stands at 5”11 ft tall, with muscles, and a skinny structural body. He wears a black-colored mask covering his lower face (only revealing his eyes). Personality Juan Florentino, from the moment of his debut, was shown to be an understanding, funny, mischievous, and, in contrast to his best friend, Ruby, a little immature. Juan's shown countless times to be friendly and good with other people, despite being very kept to himself. At an early age, Juan was always left with his aunt, while his mother, Rosa Florentino, went hunting creatures of the supernatural(more demons than others). However, even after Juan discovered his mother's secret from him, he seemed to be more happy and excited about the situation than having anger or resentment towards his mother. Juan is an avid fan of art and drawing. Later in the series, he is known to use crude humor, use pop culture references, make sexual innuendos, and stare blankly at people he takes an interest in. Juan typically avoids emotional intimacy, stating that no one is great enough to witness him. Though that’s not the case with Julien, as Juan has strong affections towards Julien. However, he really doesn’t say out loud towards Julien but shows more physically at times. Julien always tries to be a little flirtatious, and at times Juan would be ignorant about Julien's feelings. Nevertheless, he always stands up for him or gets very envious when someone else tries to flirt or get flirtatious with Julien. Juan is terrified of spiders and claims that is the reason why he burns webs everywhere he sees one. Despite his working knowledge of the supernatural, due to his mother's journals and library, Juan is skeptical with regard to certain aspects of religion. However, he becomes somewhat more open-minded after meeting the angel Luke. Juan has also shown on several occasions that he is an avid fan of movies, particularly westerns, and was thrilled to be given a chance to go to the old west. Powers and Abilities(Broad) As the last son of the Archangel, Lucifer, Juan is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Juan's true powers and abilities are described by Suruel as "more powerful in ways that fucking break understanding". Especially after training and learning how to hone his powers he eventually learned how to very easily kill even the mightiest of pagan deities and even Angels by just snapping his fingers. He is also powerful enough to take on two of the four ancient horsemen Poverty(Famine) and Plague(Pestilence), both at the same time as he proves by overpowering and almost killing them both, even after sustaining damage from the younger archangels, Suruel and Remiel.5 Being almost as powerful as his older brother, Jackie, it has been believed that a fight between them at full power would destroy many planets and a large portion of Earth. While still imprisoned in the Horsemen's jail, he was even able to mentally reach from there to Earth where he caused supernatural phenomenon and appeared in Ruby's dreams as a call for help.6 Despite his unbelievable physical and power prowess as an archangel, due to his human half, Juan can be outperformed by beings with skills in areas outside fighting, like when he was bested by Seth in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Furthermore, he also seems to possess a normal human appetite, as he lost to Isaiah in a spicy bbq chicken eating contest. The following section contains Story spoilers. You have been warned, Wattpad-only readers. During the "pre celestial war arc", Juan has gained a dramatic increase in his powers as shown when he even stated that "With this new power, not even Jackie stand a chance against me". Then shortly after becoming power hungry, simultaneously he combusted six divine corporals and the horseman of war with merely the snap of his fingers. Later baiting the archangels to come out, with ease killing Suruel, and fatally wounding Remiel, only letting him live long enough to send the message to heaven of his arrival. He soon later killed Remiel by consuming his angelic presence and energy to an absolute 0%. He even gave Death difficulty of handling, but then soon came when Death had nearly killed him. Juan at one point tried to challenge God, in which he was beaten senseless and was stripped of his powers by God until he was proven worthy once again. Powers(In General) Lower-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Being the youngest son of the Archangel, Lucifer, Juan is unimaginably powerful and as he was once the vessel of The Aether, he was next to indestructible. He is much more powerful than the majority of his siblings, and while also the younger Archangels, as he proves by overpowering Suruel and Remiel, and killing at least one of them.Hammer of the Gods Almost as powerful as his elder brother, Jackie, Juan cannot be stopped by easily means. While still imprisoned in the Horsemen's jail, he was even able to mentally reach from there to Earth where he caused supernatural phenomenon and appeared in Ruby's dreams as a call for help. The only beings more powerful than Juan are Jackie, Lucifer, Michael, Death, God, The Nothing and Jen. Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - After Jackie(after his death) had given Juan his angelic essence, Juan became much more powerful to the point of nearly killing Jennifer and Michael without much effort. At this point, he was said to be able to destroy and remake the universe in a matter of days. Powers and Abilities(Specified) Physical Abilities Nigh Unlimited Power: According to Dr. Potamas, it is revealed that Juan has no Limiter unlike every other human and as such, he lacks a majority of restrictions or limits of what he can do physically. Very rarely, Juan shows the true capabilities of his skills and powers, as not a lot of villains represent a challenge for him, he's even been compared to a god by some other characters. Isaiah himself states that while he wishes to become stronger, even he can't imagine himself as strong as Juan. Near Immeasurable Strength: Juan possesses almost seemingly limitless physical strength and is capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters, pagans, deities, villains, and etc with a nonchalant strike. Juan's blows are so powerful that, if not holding back, many enemies will simply explode when struck upon. He is also shown to be able to effortlessly destroy regular or normal walls and buildings. An example of this casual, yet overwhelming strength occurs when Juan thrusts his whole arm, from his fist to his shoulder, into a thief from the top of a building all the way through and to the bottom level, him destroying a 300 ton titanium plated room door with a flick of his finger, even getting punch with 1080 ton pounded punch and launching in the air, lands back down safely, and just calmly decides to walk away. Another instance is when Isaiah tries to slice Juan's head in half with an iron sword, and Juan doesn't even flinch with pain, as the sword effortlessly shatters into pieces upon the impact of his head. Also, Juan was seen jumping to and from at high speeds in the vacuum of outer space with just sheer strength, despite the fact that one would require a solid object to move there at all. When stranded from Earth to the planet Venus by a teleporting trick by a trickster god, he used his own jumping power to return to Earth in mere moments! In doing so caused a huge shockwave and immense tremors on the surface of the Earth upon landing. Juan has shown great restraint as he is able to control his strength, however, he still tends to go overboard at times when his emotions are unleashed, occasionally causing mass destruction in the aftermath. If Juan ever felt like it, he is capable of destroying the Earth if he wanted to. Immeasurable Speed and Reflexes: Juan was able to complete a 3100-meter dash in an instant during the traditional hunter games tests. He has proven able to effortlessly keep up with Zip, who is able to move at above hypersonic speeds. Even G4-117's computerized targeting systems are unable to track him. Juan has also shown the ability to run down a building to save his fruit he was having for a snack and flew back up said building without anyone witnessing he had even done so. His speed is so impressive that he can even outpace the likes of Cosmo, easily dodging his Cosmic slash attacks, and later dodging Suruel's sword slash attacks with unwasted movements. When teleported to Venus by the trickster god's, Loki's, attack, Juan returned to Earth in mere moments, which implies that Juan can even travel at sub-relativistic speeds. The following section contains Story spoilers. You have been warned, Wattpad-only readers. :Immeasurable Agility: Juan has been shown to be damn near perfect at dodging and able to perform highly acrobatic maneuvers. Juan's reflexes render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks at the closest proximity. As shown when he faced Death in a 1-on-1 fight, Death's scythe strikes were almost touching him but he managed to dodge each and everyone every single time (Nothing that Death is one of the most powerful beings in the universe). Juan is also able to perform parkour, which he can couple with fighting movements, as shown in his dream-fight sequence in the mental mindscape. :Afterimages: Juan is so fast that he leaves afterimages when moving at high speeds. He is agile enough to dodge Fancy Dice's Die Slash: Glimmering Red Flashy Shower while moving in for the kill. After assaulting Juan with a flurry of punches in his practice fight, Seth realized that he was only fighting his afterimages. It is shown that Juan can control and decide the number of afterimages he leaves behind him. :Immeasurable Dexterity: Juan is capable of moving any of his limbs at extremely fast speeds without even flinching, not stopping until his target is completely obliterated. This is seen when Juan flawlessly whacks all of his teammate's heads simultaneously and bruising all of them. Equipment Weakness Trivia Category:Characters